Chapter 49
のナンバーズ |rname = Futari no Nanbāzu |etitle = Two Patients |volume = |chapter = 49 |pages = 23 |rdate = September 16, 2018 |previous = Chapter 48 |next = Chapter 50 }} Chapter 49 is titled "Two Nos." Summary In a laboratory, Shota is inside a capsule, and Karen tells him it will not take five years this time. Natsu informs Shota of their anti-aging technology is advanced so he would retain his youth for 30 years. After Karen turns the switch on, the process began with Shota in the capsule. Some time later, after its completion, Shota has gotten taller and no longer needed his glasses. After cleaning Shota up, Karen gives him a new hair-do, calling him "Neo-Shota." In present day, Maria says that entering another No.'s room is against the rules but Karen apologizes, stating they needed a place to be safe after seeing the terrorists on TV. Reito asks Shota where he has been so No. 3 explains he was in Keimon City but took refuge in Tokyo. Karen then asks Reito about Chloe, so he informs her that he could not figure her out but she and the others in UW claimed Izanami was a terrorist group but Izanami claimed UW is evil though Chloe once saved him. After thanking him, Karen informs Maria that her sister was there in the facility. After rushing to the lobby, Maria finds her sister among her friends sitting there. Chifuyu and Maria are excited to have reunited with each other after the terrorist attacks. Shunka is surprised to see Chifuyu's sister, Natsu is pleased to know that Chifuyu is glad to see her sister, but Akira is confused about Maria's appearance. Moments later, after the terrorists attacks, Natsu and the others are aware of the four other men immune to the MK Virus. Maria then thanks the girls for taking care of her sister but Chifuyu believes she is taking care of them. Pinching Chifuyu, Maria believes Chifuyu's arrogance is something that needs to be changed. Chifuyu then says she was told her sister was the secretary of No. 2 and then asks if she mated with him already. Spitting out her beverage, Maria is shocked by her asking the question, but Chifuyu is surprised she has not. Akira, Natsu, and Shunka are amused by their interaction. In Shota's room, Shota asks Karen what she thinks of Reito, so she answers saying she believed he was softhearted. However, Shota believes he is intelligent compared to No. 1, so Karen then reveals to Shota he was a medical student. Shota then asks Karen if his teacher was in Tokyo, so Karen informs him that since the terrorist attacks, she was transferred to a safe place and she has not informed the upper echelon of UW of where she is. As she leaves his room, Karen tells Shota to go to sleep early because they are going to have a meeting with Chloe Mansfield the next day. After feeling his forehead, Shota wonders where his teacher is. Later, in Reito's room at 23:00 o'clock, Mira enters his room. Wondering what he wanted to talk about, Reito asks her to go into the bathroom. Though she is shocked, Reito tells her it is what he and Akane do to avoid being tapped. Reito asks Mira to escape with him, Akane, and the others because of the terrorists attacks, Kihara being arrested and their frequencies being jacked. He then reveals to Mira the girl was of Izanami was the Elisa he was looking for. Mira asks if he considered she would report it to UW about it, but Reito states it never crossed his mind. Reito continues to say that Mira took care of him ever since he woke from cold sleep and would get along with Elisa, but Mira states her refusal to go. Suddenly, Mira undresses herself and pleads for him to mate with her if he wants her to go with them. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Karen Kamiya *Akane Ryuzoji *Maria Kuroda *Sui Yamada *Reito Mizuhara *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijo *Akira Todo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Mira Suou Site Navigation Category:Chapters